


Broken Promise 毀掉的承諾

by jls20011425



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Subtext, Symbolism, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 蝠丑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 「你挑釁又挑釁。但小丑你只不過是個毀掉的承諾。」
Relationships: Batman/Joker
Kudos: 11





	Broken Promise 毀掉的承諾

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080838) by [Mukanshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukanshin/pseuds/Mukanshin). 



> 授權：

** Broken Promise **

** 毀掉的承諾 **

小丑逃。蝙蝠俠追。

總是追追逐逐。總是觸不可及。

夜晚的空氣是冷的，伴隨每下絕望的步伐、每次短暫一瞥的紫色，寒意都刺得布魯斯肺部生痛，小丑迂迴穿行於狹窄、粗糙、陰暗的小巷。小丑尖銳刺耳的笑聲迴盪於這個曾經體面的小區破舊頹敗的建築物間，嘲笑著並把蝙蝠俠拉進深淵更深。

他拐過角落，突然小丑就在 _眼前_ 。

小丑微微彎身，吃吃地笑得喘不過氣來，用鼻子深深吸了幾口氣，他似乎在審視四周，才對著追著他的活生生的陰影投去一瞥與甜膩的一笑，再一次沒入黑暗。

無視縈繞全身，那奇怪深情的微笑令他怦怦亂跳的感覺，布魯斯咬緊著牙，不顧步履踉蹌，撲向前方，十指張開孤注一擲想抓住目標。黑色在紫色周圍合攏，有一刻時間靜止，勝利與釋然填滿布魯斯的感官，然後世界又從他指間溜走，紫色外套鬆脫，在他手上沉重得怪異，小丑扭動脫下布料，他塗上油彩的嘴唇已掛上嘲諷。

_該死。_ 咆哮著，把大衣隨手丟到小巷潮濕骯髒的地上，蝙蝠俠加倍努力。他身心全神專注於追捕獵物。

但小丑總是觸手不可及，於布魯斯指尖跳舞，用他飄忽的動作與假意的起起停停，裝作可以被捕來挑逗。承諾他們會永恆共舞。噢，不是這種——追逐與嘲諷，而是另一種——純粹肢體上的。肉體與肉體撫摸，黑暗激烈而徹底吞噬，拳頭捶上自願的軀體。笑聲，呻吟，小丑的身體會迎上他的，要求更多，渴望蝙蝠俠的觸碰與自己的骨頭粉碎。

布魯斯為此興奮，前所未有。圓滿自己的能力。而他想要。他好想要想要到有時嚇著自己。這片黑暗，這種想徹底支配與佔有的渴望。而小丑，小丑給了他，心甘情願、不假思索，不去想有多墮落、有多錯誤。他不斷把自己獻給黑暗騎士，獻上他的身體，臣服於蝙蝠俠的沮喪與憤怒，他對不受自己規條約束向著傷害他城市的人釋放全部怒火的無能為力。

除卻一人。

蝙蝠俠想…… _布魯斯_ 想……

腳下光滑的地面害他滑倒，布魯斯咒罵著拼命抓住這棟小丑突然躲進的搖搖欲墜的建築物的門框，恢復了平衡才去搜索那個瘋子。

房子內部黑暗又潮濕，腐爛敗壞的味道沉重地懸掛在空氣中。一切尖叫著叫布魯斯要小心，要謹慎，小丑可能躲在任何角落、任何陰影裡，隨時準備從背後捅他一刀。他無視這一切，他的腳步聲響亮地迴盪於空曠的寂靜之中，攪起的灰塵與泥垢成了灰濛濛的混濁一團，他盲目地於建築穿行。

就這樣，當他盲目拐彎時，撞上一副柔軟的身體。

一堆碰撞的顏色與塗上油彩的笑容是他腦海唯一想到的事，直至他們下墜，纏鬥在一起，狠狠撞到地上，小丑的頭很快就以可怕的咔勒一聲填滿驚人的沉默，猛烈撞向硬木，呼吸湧出肺部，伴隨聽得見的呼氣聲，布魯斯重重落在他身上。

布魯斯咬著牙忍受輕輕舉起自己時，從手肘直達頸項的痛楚，在小丑仍然俯臥的身體兩旁撐起身來。喘過氣來，他借著難得靜止的時刻打量小丑，重新熟悉這個過去六個月困擾夢裡、是他醒來滿心所思所想的人。

他看著小丑的臉龐與熟悉的妝容。黑暗空洞的的雙眼，靜靜靠著漆黑的長而蒼白的，那份蒼白給人一種脆弱的錯覺，那雙唇……微微分開，是新鮮流出的血的顏色……

舔了舔唇，布魯斯低聲吸氣，手指撇了撇，幾乎要碰上去，沿著小丑飽受蹂躪的臉頰曲線，向上。雙眼從小丑永遠掛著的笑容移開，布魯斯的注意力被頭髮的綠色吸引，比平常生動，仿佛是新近染上。他的呼息制止了布魯斯伸手觸碰其中鬆脫的苔蘚似的一縷，身下動作讓他恢復自我，咒罵自己沒有牢牢勒著手臂，做好準備，以免戰鬥重新開始，卻是溫柔地抵住瘋子的喉嚨。

布魯斯沉默看著小丑的睫毛不穩地扇動，他的身體在布魯斯的體重下輕輕抖動，一隻手伸出來，本能地把手指鬆鬆環上壓著他喉嚨的手臂，另一隻在他旁邊的地板無力地拖拉，此時布魯斯才意識到他忘了檢查小丑是否武裝，心裡斥責自己，謝天謝地幸好雙手都沒有致命的刀片。

綠眼睛微微睜開，迷濛對上那對棕瞳，小丑彎起嘴唇，喘息著的呼哧笑聲溢出。「好吧蝙蝠，你逮到我了。讓我們，為我們的英雄歡呼吧。」

布魯斯低頭怒視那個頭昏眼花的男人，幾乎要咆哮反駁時，一直在他感官邊緣糾纏不休的東西聽到小丑的話後，湧上前來。血的味道，不太新鮮，但也染上滿是灰塵的空氣不久。注意著身下不時奮起的精神病患者，布魯斯抬眸，首次將四周環境看進眼裡。

他們四肢攤開躺在曾經是客廳的中央，房間本身，與所屬的房屋，早已因奈何島的腐敗與墮落久被遺棄。各式各樣的灰塵與瓦礫散落廢棄破舊的地板，還有少許，在唯一倖存下來的可用傢俱，遠處牆壁右方破破爛爛被蟲蛀壞的沙發上。

就在那裡，布魯斯意識到他的目光被困住，不願也不能掙脫。

並非這張沙發令他血液凝視成冰，令他胃部噁心攪動下沉。

並非那個衣衫襤褸的男人。

又或者身穿柔軟褶邊長裙的女子。

而是他們之間站著的男孩，他茶色的頭髮溫柔枕在女子的肩膀上，他的手輕輕牽著年長男性。

三人都浸在血泊裡，暗示他們殘酷的死法，三個的口都被割開，參差不齊的陰森笑容刻在他們臉上，他們雙眼呆滯空洞，永遠凝視黑暗。

他身體充滿奇怪的麻木，幾乎感覺不到小丑輕盈的動作，瘋子在他身下扭來扭去，急於重獲蝙蝠俠的注意。「我啊，知道你有多 _喜愛_ 觀眾。」

喉嚨收緊，視線變紅，布魯斯緩緩將目光從眼前可怕的家庭諷刺畫移開，回到永遠咧嘴而笑的小丑身上。他 _在_ 咧嘴笑著。小丑的臉像是要裂開來了，他微笑看著這個按住他的黑暗生物，雙眼嘲笑著蝙蝠俠的憤怒、他的厭惡。傲慢毫不掩飾又悲傷地在雙眼閃耀，虛無、空同，如同他們幾尺之外的可憐蟲一樣沒有靈魂。

一股憤怒的怒吼從喉嚨深處發出，布魯斯猛地把他的胳膊向後一扭，又向前一扳，他的拳頭隨著病態的砰一聲捶到小丑臉一，讓這瘋子的頭猛地傾向一側，幾滴血出小丑分開的唇濺出，順著下巴滴落，落到塵埃滿佈的地屸。布魯斯低沉又危險地咆哮，緊緊抓住小丑的頭髮，前臂更加用力壓著他的喉嚨，把小丑的頭扯向前，再次死死盯著。「那是 _小孩_ 。」

被粗暴對待的小丑氣喘吁吁嘆了口氣，只是聳聳肩。「大人，小孩。一個大，一個小。一個老，一個幼。有什麼分別，蝙蝠，真的？來吧，再打我一拳好了。」

布魯斯咬著牙，喉嚨低吼，把小丑的頭粗暴撞向硬木門，舉起拳頭再次憤怒憎恨地揮拳。布魯斯看著小丑的眼睛亮了起來，他全身拱起貼著布魯斯起，期待拳頭再次落下，低沉沙啞的口頭禪 _「打我啊」_ 填滿兩人之間，布魯斯猶豫了。

他皺著眉頭，喘著粗氣，布魯斯看了看身下的人。

小丑把他引來這裡。他殺了那些人，知道會激怒蝙蝠俠。他殺了個 _小孩_ ，知道會激他更進一步，更殘忍的暴力。

他沒有抓住小丑。小丑是故意被抓住了。

他想要這個，就和蝙蝠俠一樣。

就和布魯斯一樣。

他想要……

蝙蝠俠的目光疲憊、凝住，小丑有氣無力地笑著，舌頭出接住並品嘗他塗了口紅的唇滲出的血。不知不覺布魯斯發現自己再一次被小丑的嘴和唇定身了。它們的形容、它們的顏色、參差不齊的疤痕與精緻的粉色舌頭。

挑釁，總是挑釁。

不假思索，也沒有意識到自己在做什麼，布魯斯慢慢張開拳頭，他的心臟以斷斷續續的節奏在胸膛跳動，他傾下身去，指節輕輕擦過小丑的下巴，而後吻上惡人的雙唇，探進小丑溫暖的嘴裡追逐那邪惡挑釁的舌頭。

小丑仍然在他身下，既不拒絕也不主動投入這個吻，同時布魯斯探進他嘴裡更深。

布魯斯皺起眉頭，交織在一起，血的銅鐵味充滿他的感官，他的舌頭掃過小丑的牙齒，尋找著小丑的舌頭。收緊抓住小丑頸背的力度，布魯斯在對方嘴裡低吼，只因小丑的舌頭溜走了，他把注意力轉移到小丑臉頰內側粗糙的疤痕組織上，舌頭溫柔地愛撫過僵硬的表面。對此小丑在他的鉗制下猛地掙扎，退後想要斷開這個吻，當布魯斯無意識跟上去時，輕輕別過頭去。

小丑大笑，透過眼角餘光疲憊地看著蝙蝠俠，呼吸急促地低語：「你還說我是 _怪胎_ 。」

布魯斯，仍然沉浸在他即興的吻當中，抵抗著籠罩著他腦海的霧霾。「什麼？」

小丑咬了他的舌頭，眼珠往上轉，再一次落在蝙蝠身上。「我還以為你因為把我打個半死而性奮了。別誤會，我也是。但是你……你真的 _想要_ 我，對嗎？」

布魯斯下意識收緊在小丑頭髮上的力度，羞恥在眼底燃燒，左臂無意地更用力壓住小丑的喉嚨。

小丑的雙眼亮了起來。「你 _的確是_ 。」他爆發出高興的咯咯笑，厚臉皮地對蝙蝠俠咧嘴笑。「噢，要是你親愛的哥譚能看見你現在這副樣子就好了。看看你多像個怪胎。」

布魯斯咬牙切齒，憤怒地咆哮道。「你才是怪胎。怪物。殺害兒童的變態殺人狂……」

「啊啊啊……我可能是。」小丑清了清嗓子，從蝙蝠俠手臂下伸出兩根手指在空氣中劃出引號，一邊轉動眼珠。「『變態殺人狂，啊，殺害兒童』，但你才是一邊毆打變態殺人狂，一邊暗地裡想 _操_ 他那個。現在……你告訴我，蝙蝠 _俠_ ，誰才是怪胎？嗯哼……？誰才是 _真正_ 的怪物？」

布魯斯怒不可遏。對自己？對小丑？對這瘋子道破的真相？他不知道，他不想知道。單是知道自己心裡對這瘋子抱著可恥、墮落的感覺就夠了，無須深究 _原因_ 。還有他不是怪物。他 _不是_ 。

他下巴繃緊。布魯斯瞇起眼睛看著小丑。「那你呢小丑？別告訴我你不想要同一樣東西。」

「什麼？操我自己？」小丑狡黠地笑著，睜大了眼睛。「我不知道你在幻想什麼，蝙蝠，但我不認為我能滿足 _那個_ 。」

布魯斯咬緊著牙，怒火模糊了視線。「那你又總是滿口『你完整了我』的廢話。那些眼神、那些觸碰。別告訴我你不想要這個。」

「噢，小蝙蝠寶貝你 _的確_ 、的確完整了我。你的拳頭、你的暴力、你的憤怒。它們讓我活了過來。 _你_ 讓我活了過來。但 _『這個』_ ，我不想要『這個』。噢，不，『這個』 _全_ 是你的主意，只是 _你_ 想要的。」

「 _騙子。_ 」這個詞從布魯斯喉嚨深處咆哮出來，他輕輕舉起小丑，而後狠狠摔在地上。

小丑大笑著，頭重重撞在硬木地板上，響亮的碰撞聲填滿了兩人之間的空隙。他深深呼吸，傾聽著蝙蝠俠粗重的呼吸好一會兒，才睜開茫然的雙眼，綠眸歡快舞動，再次對上蝙蝠的目光，棕眸冷硬，沸騰著小丑無法辨認、快要控制不住的情緒。

「你……你和你的自我否定，對真正本性的否定，對自己 _欲望_ 的否定總是能逗我開心，但我可 _不會_ 縱容你的自我幻想， _蝙蝠_ 。」小丑發出低低的嘶聲。「要是你 _再_ 把舌頭伸進我嘴裡，」小丑微笑，嘴唇捲成凶狠露出牙齒的笑容。「我就咬斷它。」

蝙蝠俠靜了，他呼出來的氣又低又沉，甚至發出嘶嘶聲，他的視線因為小丑的話，他的 _謊話_ 而慢慢變紅。

他的思緒回到六個月前那個晚上，他上一次見到小丑，再度把他放進阿卡姆精神病院溫柔的懷抱時。記起臨別時小丑戲弄他的話。那晚稍早時候，他們在哥譚黑暗的街道和小巷翩翩起舞時，身體互相碰撞。

他們對戰時，總是似乎融為一體，不只那一晚，從一開始就是。恆常且無一例外，小丑領舞，誘惑蝙蝠俠跟上。

而他會跟上，無法抗拒對方的吸引。

每一下拳頭落下，小丑的身體都會在他手裡融化，他流血裂開的嘴唇會發出低沉又情色的呼氣和輕笑。他的手指，長長的，似是顫顫巍巍，滑過蝙蝠盔甲每一個能抓住的地方。他的雙眼，故作神秘，充滿永無消止的愉悅承諾，這種東西布魯斯想都不敢想。還有他的舌頭，那柔軟粉紅的舌頭，不斷挑逗，舔過有毒的雙唇，用它提供的禁忌可能緩緩把布魯斯逼瘋，只要蝙蝠俠敢伸手去 _拿_ 。

他的雙眼。

他的雙唇。

不斷挑逗。不斷承諾。

當布魯斯終於屈服，當他敢於品嚐禁果，小丑竟敢， _他_ 竟敢對他撒謊。 _拒絕_ 他。聲稱這是，什麼？玩笑？布魯斯自己幻想，看到自己想要的？

不。 _不。_

不斷挑逗，不斷在觸不可及處跳舞。

但現在他被抓住了，布魯斯會教會這個愛煽動人的婊子，許下沒有打算遵守的承諾是多麼愚蠢的一件事。

鬆開抓住瘋子頭髮的手指，布魯斯緊緊捏住對方下巴，把手指抓進小丑佈滿疤痕的臉頰上參差不齊的裂縫裡，慢慢撬開那小個子緊咬的下巴，無視那紅得過份的雙唇發出的危險低吼，衝上去再次索取。

這個吻既粗暴又殘忍，讓布魯斯感官暈眩，小丑努力咬合下巴咬住布魯斯的手指，後者試圖撕開他臉頰的內側，鮮血濃烈的銅鐵味湧滿他嘴裡，布魯斯嘴裡。

布魯斯退開，沒有給小丑反應的時間。他鬆開捏住對方下巴的鐵鉗，往後退，肘子狠狠擊向小丑頭部側面，一次，兩次，三次，天旋地轉，直至小丑四仰八叉躺在他身下，一動不動。

六個月以來，布魯斯不得不滿足於一閃而過的虛假希望與偷來的瞬間。模糊的監控錄像與瘋子自己設計的隨意的攝影作品。但關於小丑本人？沒有。一字未提，一眼未見。布魯斯一直 _看著_ 。一直等著。知道小丑會找他出來，然而這個瘋子 _沒有_ 。每一晚蝙蝠俠都在尋找過程中愈來愈絕望，對他們再一次舞蹈的渴望在心裡滋生，直至他確信自己要瘋了。

但現在不是了。

他瞇起雙眼，呼吸過於粗重，四肢顫抖著，布魯斯再次環顧四周，搜索，搜索能用上的東西——能桎梏住瘋子的皮毛與否認，能束縛住看似瘦小的身驅，讓布魯斯 _予取予求_ 。

他會 _拿走_ 屬於自己的東西。

他會得到他。

他瞇起眼睛，瞥見沙發下陰影裡藏著的捲曲一團，布魯斯從小丑俯卧的身體上滑下來，低哼著伸出手，他的手指沾滿沙發角落凝結的血塊，從黑暗中拉出一串長長的扭曲生鏽的鐵絲。

布魯斯站在那裡，一手緊緊握住那串鐵絲，喉頭低吼，俯下身去，手指再次纏進小丑髮裡。他露出牙齒，收緊力度，粗暴拖曳，把昏迷的男人拖過地板，走向靠在牆上的古舊鑄鐵散熱器。曾經的白色油漆一片片蛻下剝落，露出曾經精細的表面下的腐爛朽壞與墮落。

蝙蝠俠毫不客氣地把小丑扔到腳下，跪下來，慢慢脫去小丑手上的手套，而後除下自己的，拿起小丑右腕，把生鏽鐵絲的一端緊緊纏在脆弱的骨踝上，隨即把剩下的繞在散熱器厚厚的欄柵上，往後拉，調好小丑雙手的位罝，好讓它們夠不到彼此，綁起小丑左腕，他流著血的皮膚在電線束縛擁抱下蒼白，毫無血色。

布魯斯目光遊走在身旁仍然失去知覺的人身上，讚許的哼聲幾乎溢出他唇邊，謝天謝地對方沒有穿裡面的藍色夾克。他慢慢伸出手，解開小丑綠色背心的鈕釦，鬆開小丑背帶的扣子，小心翼翼挪開來，而後粗暴抓住扯開小丑的襯衫，鈕釦四散一地，消失在這個遺忘之地的陰影裡。

布魯斯感到呼吸困難，視線愈來愈模糊，房間的陰影愈來愈暗，唯一清晰的只有躺在面前的身體。

他充滿佔有欲地咆哮，坐在瘦小的男人身上，他雙手游走，十指張開，沿著小丑的腹部向上，感受每一份突出的骨頭，撫過肋骨和胸膛。記住傷痕累累的肌肉上每道凹陷與皺紋，佔有每一道他弄出來的，再向每一道不是他弄的的宣示主權。

他傾身，眼睛半閉，但全副感官集中在身下的身驅上。布魯斯舔過一道傷疤，沿著蜿蜒的路徑，來到小丑喉嚨的凹入，去到他的鎖骨與頸側，然後咬下去，吸吮小丑的脈搏點，手指向下滑，靈巧解開小丑褲子的扣子，略施巧計從小丑臂部上扯下來。而後他雙手向上摸去，拇指輕輕撫摸突出的髖骨內側，其他手指捲曲，佔有欲滿滿，抓住，微微抬起小丑下身，緩緩與自己的磨擦著。

小丑在他身下顫抖。

布魯斯感覺到小丑恢復知覺的確切時刻，從唇下舌下小丑脈搏的變化，瘦小男人身體的僵硬靜止裡感受到。感受到對方的身體緊繃起來，小丑聚起力氣準備攻擊，他在小丑頸窩與肩膀上低笑。布魯斯牙齒刮過對方肌肉，而後迅速抽身，就在此時所有壓抑的能量爆發了，小丑猛地抬頭撲去，堪堪沒咬到布魯斯的頸。

布魯斯咧嘴大笑，露出牙來，惡意滿滿。布魯斯撐起自己，雙手仍然抓著對方的腰，傾身向前，粗暴壓上身下那副身體，享受小丑雙臂被束縛著他的鐵絲扯緊，嘴裡冒出的驚訝的半是嘶聲，半是呻吟。

小丑，咬緊著牙，低聲嘶嘶呼吸，他修長蒼白的手指捉住緊緊纏繞在他手腕的生鏽鐵絲，頸向前伸，雙眼陰沉半合。「我 _不是_ 什麼你可以隨便 _操_ 的 _妓女_ 。」

手指撫過小丑的傷疤，抹開那紅色的油彩，蝙蝠俠傾著身，嘴唇輕輕擦過小丑耳邊，呢喃耳語，而後貼著他的唇嘲諷。「如果你不想被當作妓女，你就不該穿得像個妓女。」

野獸似的憤怒咆哮從小丑喉嚨發出，瘦小的男人以不可思議的速度和動作移動，下巴咬合，布魯斯條件發射後退，他堪堪錯過對方的嘴唇。

蝙蝠俠看著困在身下怒不可遏的男人，嘴唇瞬間彎起，緩緩向上翹。他向前傾身，籠罩在小丑身上，伸出一隻手在小丑被綁著的手腕面前撐起自己，另一隻手緩緩從小丑髖骨內側向上摸，摸過急促擴張收縮的胸膛，短暫停駐在他過快過急的脈搏點上，而後再次用粉碎骨頭的力度鉗住小丑下巴。

布魯斯靠過去，欣賞籠罩著對方雙眼的陌生的眼神，露出牙來發出沙啞的嘶嘶聲。「你也許不是個妓女，小丑，但我 _會操_ 到你是。」

沒有給對方半點時間反應，布魯斯就用力吻上去，又一次撬開小丑的嘴，探索內裡，用鼻子粗重呼吸著，幾乎要吞掉那個男人，仿佛想吸出他的靈魂，吞拆入腹，合二為一。

左手緩緩從小丑手腕，沿著他繃緊的手臂來到男人的頸側，布魯斯粗暴地向著瘦小的男人下身挺動，手指插進小丑髮裡，斷開了這個吻，用盡全力把小丑的頭向後砰到硬地板上。小丑雙眼迷茫失焦，行動遲緩，毫無抵抗力。布魯斯抬起身子，把這瘋子草草翻到肚子趴著，聽著那半是嘶聲半是呻吟與毫無良知的痛苦咒罵，笑了。這瘋子雙臂扭著，被束縛強行交叉一起，扭曲的角度令肩膀發出啪一聲的抗議。

十指隔著衣服攤放在身下的後背，布魯斯舔了舔乾燥的嘴唇，雙手摸上蒼白裸露的肉體上。他閉上雙眼，一陣戰慄。他想要這個，想要 _他_ 很久了，現在……現在他需要做的，只是索取。

情欲的哆嗦，被另一種稍縱即逝的情感玷污，穿過他的身體，指甲粗暴刮過小丑裸露的皮膚。他雙手來到自己盔甲上，靈活地從他們之間的唯一障礙之中釋放出來。涼爽的夜風碰上溫熱濕透汗水的肌膚，蝙蝠俠發出嘶聲，指尖劃過已經硬起來的陰莖，拇指抹過頭部冒出的一小滴腺液，把自己握在手裡。

他的呼吸顫抖，這種感覺令他閉上雙眼，布魯斯克制著撫弄自己的衝動，只是輕輕擠壓著，讓空著的手掠過小丑裸露的肌肉，慢慢沿著他臂部曲線來到男人與地板之間的空隙。當他手指碰到那柔軟得驚人的蜷縮一團時，小丑無意識撞到他身上，布魯斯喉嚨發出低吼，他的手顫抖著，繼續探索，他的手指終於裹上那軟肉。

到了此時，布魯斯才讓自己雙手活動，他顫著喘了口氣，他的身體稍微彎下去，一同撫弄著小丑和自己。他呻吟著，迷失在陰莖頂端偶爾輕擦過裸露肌膚的觸感裡。布魯斯幾乎聽不到困在身下的男人低沉憤怒的嘶嘶話語，惡毒的綠眸怒視著他，肩膀微微顫抖。「你要是把那玩意放進我裡面，我發誓我會閹了你。」

手指最後一次撫過小丑陰莖綿軟的柱身，布魯斯收回手，動作過於溫柔地放到小丑臂部上。他另一手鬆開自己，隔著衣服沿著小丑背脊往上滑，纏進瘋子頸背髮裡，猛地向後扯，痛苦的弧度令小丑咬緊著牙嘶嘶呼氣。

小丑一臉怒意與恨色令他冷笑，布魯斯靠得更近，舌頭輕輕舔小丑露出來的頸，然後往上舔去，用尖利的牙齒咬住小丑耳垂敏感的皮膚，直至強烈的鮮血鹹腥味刺激他的感官。直起身，他的手沿路退回，停在另一隻手對面，布魯斯彎起手指，看見綠眸閃爍，朝他陰沉咆哮，一陣興奮的戰慄從他背脊而上。「你挑釁又挑釁。但 _小丑_ 你只不過是個毀掉的承諾。」

當他緩緩推進小丑溫暖的體內，指甲在很快就會遍佈瘀青的身上挖出鮮紅的半月形，那雙眼合上了，蝙蝠俠腦海運轉著，思緒與感官形成雜音。

欲望與憎恨。

那氣味在發霉的空氣裡凝重而刺鼻。

他睜開眼睛，看著自己，看著他緩緩被身下諷刺又過於繃緊的身體吞沒。

小丑弓起背，手臂和手腕的血管和肌腱都隨著動作突起來，他的肩膀耷拉，他的頭部低垂，前額緊緊貼在骯髒的地板上，透過那滿是汗水的綠髮，布魯斯看得見他蒼白喉嚨的肌腱都拉緊了，他用力扯著捆綁他的鐵線，鐵鏽和鮮血染紅了他的手指，翠綠的瞳仁隱藏在牢牢合上的眼皮背後，他嘶嘶聲呼氣，粗糙而嘶啞，從咬緊的牙關裡傳出來。「……操操操操……」

他俯身過去，憤怒又充滿佔有欲地露出尖牙，蝙蝠俠埋在瘋子的頸項和肩膀裡咆哮，他的鼻子幾乎溫柔地摩挲著那顫抖的下巴。「感覺如何，小丑？被 _操_ 的感覺如何？就像你搞我的城市。」 _搞我。_

他的理智終告崩潰，布魯斯停止了緩慢的進入，拔了出來，只為再一次狠狠插進瘦小的男人裡。他的手指在小丑臂部挖出斑斑血跡，小丑身體繃得更緊了，血淋淋的手指和崩裂的指甲在參差的金屬上挖來挖去，那人痛苦地尖叫著，聲音就像剃刀刮在鐵絲上，劃破了夜晚的寧靜，奈何島屏住了它腐臭的呼吸。

但是布魯斯並不擔心有警察或者什麼好奇的混混來察看，奈何島居民很早就學會自掃門前雪。蝙蝠俠發現自己第一次喜歡這一點，讓他可以專注感受在他身下吞著他的瘋子的肉體，還有小丑的尖叫聲，淹沒在那強烈的感覺裡，它們沖刷過他，一波比一波嘶啞破碎。

濕透了綠眸短暫顯露，身下顫抖的身體發出低沉碎裂的呻吟，塗滿油彩的臉轉了過來，隱藏在一瀑稀疏的綠髮與顫著的前臂後面，布魯斯第一次意識到這是沒被潛藏的愉悅污染的聲音。自他認識這個瘋子以來，小丑首次確確實實感受到真正的痛苦。這個事實穿過布魯斯的血管，刺激著他內心的陰暗。蝙蝠俠傾身，把牙隔著衣服陷進肩胛骨裡，撕咬著那絲綢布料，仿佛那是他所期望的肉身，渴求又期待，又是幾聲滿滿是痛楚的呻吟填滿了四周的空氣。

沒多久，布魯斯就感受到兩人之間濕潤的溫暖，血的銅鐵味充斥他的感官、刺痛他的神經。他瘋狂的動作放緩了，眼睛合上了，手指如爪般無情地收緊，蝙蝠俠每一下衝刺都俯身，意圖挺進得更狠，從小丑滿是謊言與欺騙的唇裡扯出每一下痛苦與挫敗的聲音。讓這個瘋子知道他毫無疑問是 _他的_ ， _這_ 是他的， _沒有什麼_ 可以改變這一點，就算小丑 _滿嘴謊言_ ，發出怨恨、想復仇的哽咽嘶聲也改變不了這一點。

現在沒有笑聲了，沒有令人作嘔的感情了。恨意與怨氣從小丑身上一波波湧來，在他們的接觸點之間穿梭，滑上布魯斯背脊，進入他的大腦。在遙遠的角落裡，有一部份的他在尖叫，憤怒地抗議著自己的思想，抗議著他所行的一切墮落與錯誤，抗議著他這個瘋狂之舉所拋棄的一切信條。但那部份的他被淹沒了，被哼聲與呻吟與血肉淹沒了。被權力與強迫服從與擁有權淹沒了。

束著小丑手腕的鏽跡斑斑的鐵線再也無法從覆蓋著它們的厚厚血液中辨認出來，參差的金屬深深嵌進敏感的皮膚裡，隨著布魯斯下身每次挺進愈扯愈緊，蝙蝠俠快要到了。他感受得到，就在他背脊下，那刺痛的積壓，微小的火花快要釋放，他扯得更用力，插得更快，視線模糊，漸漸變暗。

他急促又淺淺喘息著，他的目光瞬間向上移，在佈滿灰塵的窗戶上捕捉到他和小丑隱約的鏡像。

捕捉到幼細的手指反抗著成人大小的手的微細運動。

布魯斯眼睛轉動著，死死盯著雙眼呆滯無神的男孩的鏡像，他茶色的頭顱比起記憶稍稍彎了，新鮮的淡淡的腥紅隨著零星的淚水蜿蜒過臉頰與蒼白顫抖的雙唇。

沒死。

還活著。

蝙蝠俠的心跳到喉嚨，他的目光無法從垂死的孩子身上移開，那過於年輕的眼神裡最後一絲純真伴著血流了出來，蝙蝠俠身心鼓動，狠狠射進小丑體內。他看著男孩眼裡最後一絲黯淡的純真與希望逐漸消失，被遠比年輕人夢想裡黑暗的世界的罪惡淹沒。

布魯斯思緒麻木了，他的手指僵硬作痛，他從小丑體內拔了出來，不能也不願回頭面對一個被三度背叛的年輕性命。他顫抖著手指伸向小丑的手腕，幾乎要握不穩滑開去，撬開和小丑粗糙撕裂的皮肉融為一體，滿足於新家與新任務的扭曲金屬。

他鬆開了小丑，後者什麼也沒說，翻過身去，蜷作一團，他雙手，滿是血，彎成鉤，隨著身體一起顫抖。保護性地貼在胸前。布魯斯好一會兒才意識到這瘋子在斷斷續續笑著，淚水沿著他滿佈油彩的臉流下來，露出下面的人類皮膚。

不是怪物，是個男人。

布魯斯感覺到自己開始顫抖，看見小丑眼淚弄花了妝容、哽咽抽泣的笑聲，他捏緊了拳頭，半是意識半是承認小丑從來沒有達到高潮，從來沒有變硬。那個孩子的記憶、他剛才所做的一切剎那湧上心頭，他怒氣漸生，一拳揮出去，大喊大叫讓這瘋子停止哭泣，別再裝模作樣了，別再裝成人了。

他一次又一次揮拳，笑聲早已變成沉默，新一層新鮮溫熱的血覆滿拳頭，他的聲音早已變得嘶啞碎裂快要叫不出聲，直至終於，無聲怒喊，他從失去知覺的男人身邊彈開，背部重重撞上身後的牆，挫敗地滑倒，目光落在靜止的身體上。

落在渾身污垢與鮮血與精液的小丑上。

布魯斯伸手脫下頭罩，顫抖的手指穿過濕濡的頭髮緊緊抓住頸背，他低下頭，雙膝貼上胸前，嘴唇顫著，眼睛閉著。他仍然可以看見死去的男孩雙眼凝視著自己，他陰森的雕刻似的瘮人笑容笑著。

永遠笑著。

笑著他。

真正的怪物。


End file.
